hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
It's A Small World
A world that was made by tdm that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by buying it in Kids "We" Be. The Key of Lunacy is awarded at the hub after enough levels are passed. Skelly Guys Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Boneheads, Candles are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "What?" and "Hello!" Batty Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Scary Bats, Candle is obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "Cuckoo!" and "Was that funny?" Spiders Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Spitters, Candles are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "Interesting Sound?" and "Good Evening". Aquazoids (Hammer Keychain) Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Aquazoids, Candle and Hammer Keychain are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "No Problem!!" Jellofish Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Jellofish, Candle is hidden behind the tree in the middle. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "Get em boys" and "Awesome!" Shrooms (Squash Keychain) Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Shrooms, Candles and Squash Keychain are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "Uh-uh!" Cryozoids Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Cryozoids, Candles are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "Ahhhhhh!" and "Hello!" Pengulons Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Pengulons, Candles are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "Skating is fun!" and "Crack!!" Pumpkins (Pumpkin Keychain) Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Pumpkins, Candles and the Pumpkin Keychain are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "These pumpkins are smashing!" Thingies Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Thingies, Candles are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "Huh?" and "Most unusual!!" Magmazoids Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Magmazoids, Candles are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "Clapping,take a bow!" and "Uh Oh!" Minibots and Meaniebots Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Minibots and Meaniebots Candles are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "What did he say?" Xenoids Like with the intended nature of this world, easy small level to finish, just mash em Xenoids, Candles and Rocket Keychain are obvious in the open. Notable mentions are that the switches that play the sfx "Impressive!" Joy Ride Like with the intended nature of this world, easy level to finish, when you are done messing around in the You-Go, drive towards the exit to finish. Amusement Park Now for something different.First off the bat, get the Candle waiting at the desk at the beginning area where the Buddy Bunny is walking a round trail around. Then as instructed, cross water on raft,ride the Mine Cart train around, then cross water on raft again,rider Mine Cart again, then unlock Blue Door with Blue Key, the Candles should be obviously picked up along the way, so at the end of the ride,you can just go home. The End. Just ride the Mine Cart and it will automatically line you through the entire line by itself, collecting Brains and Candles along the way and go home when the ride is over. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Kids 'We' Be